lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Fashions
Common for dolls and toys collected intended for girls often release alternative clothing and accessories for people to buy and dress up their toys. Lalaloopsy is no exception and has released man tops of clothing items for the Main Lalaloopsy and Lalaloopsy Littles. This page will cover outfits, descriptions, and images for each of the clothing articles. Lalaloopsy Apparel 'Dresses' Purple: A light purple, frilled and multi-layer dress with socks and black maryjanes with ribbons on the toe. Worn by Crumbs Sugar Cookie on the package. "This pretty little purple party dress is just perfect for a birthday party!" Pink: The second party dress released, shown with Jewel Sparkles on the package. This pink-pale crimson red dress includes a big ribbon around the waist, socks with frills, and red shoes. "Dress your Lalaloopsy dolls in this posh pink dress with shiny Mary-Jane shoes for a perfect party look!" Red and white: Dress shown with Mittens Fluff 'N Stuff on the package. Comes with red mary janes and frilly-lined socks. "This cute summer dress is nice for a picnic in the park or a garden party!" Holiday Dress: A Christmas themed dress with matching boots. Marina Anchors is featured on the package.'' "This lovely Lalaloopsy dress is perfect for the holiday festivities all winter long!"'' Red "Santa Coat" styled dress with sparkling under-layer skirt and red boots. Party Dress: A colorful dress looks to have been designed by Peanut Big Top, who is also featured on the package. Black and white polkadot on top, while the skirt is black and white striped, includes pink and orange segments and pink slip on shoes with orange glossy ribbons to tie around the upper half of the foot and leg. "Be the life of the party in the sew cute Lalaloopsy Party Dress and strappy sandles!" Dress: A unique and colorful dress with __ on the pack. The top is orange and pink plaid tank top over a pink shirt with white sleeve cuffs, neck, and spots all over it. The skirt of the dress is blue with polka-dots and a red-pink line going around it. The shoes have fuschia-magenta socks and the shoes are peach-ish colored. Dresses.png Peanut Dress.png Santa.png 'Outerwear' Rain Coat: "Your Lalaloopsy dolls can keep warm and dry with this lovely raincoat!" The jacket is black and white plaid with magenta accessories such as lining, bow belt, neck, and red-orange buttons and pink rain boots. Bathrobe: '' "The Lalaloopsy dolls will be as cozy as can be in this sweet little bathrobe that's just perfect for a day at home!"'' A light yellow and white striped bathrobe with matching slippers/cloth boots. Peanut Big Top was seen wearing this on the Package. Coat:'' "Bundle up in this cozy winter coat to stay snuggly and warm! This adorable coat is perfect for chilly weather and wild winds in Lalaloopsy land!" White with fur trim, orange buttons and pink boots. Tippy Tumblelina is on the package. Overalls: ''"These adorable overalls make the perfect outfit for picking up a paint brush and creating a masterpiece!" comes with a white shirt with tiny red polkadots and red plaid overalls with orange lining and pocket and Orange tennis shoes. Peanut Big Top is shown on the package. Deep Purple-Pink Coat: This coat is a deep purple-pink color with purple-black lining and ruffled trim along the bottom. Comes with white socks and pink strapped shoes.'' "Bundle up in this cozy winter coat to stay snuggly and warm! This adorable coat is perfect for chilly weather and wild winds in Lalaloopsy land!" Bea Spells-a-Lot is on the package. Yellow themed rain gear: A yellow coat with darker yellow polka-dot print. At the neck and ends of sleeves is white coloring with pink lines going in a vertical and horizontal fashion. Comes with yellow rubber boots with pink markings and blue socks. Raincoat.png 'Pajamas' Skeleton: "These skeleton pajamas are perfectly warm and cozy for your Lalaloopsy doll to sleep in every night AND they're the perfect costume for your Lalaloopsy to tag along in on Halloween night!" Patch Treasurechest is on the package. A one-piece skeleton costume with a heart on it. Red/Pink Pajamas: "Snuggle up in these cute, cozy pajamas for sweet dreams all year long!" Blossom Flowerpot is featured on the package. Red-pink pajamas with random shapes and ruffled pieces. Blue: "Cute and comfy pajamas for a good night's sleep - now all your Lalaloopsy dolls can have soft PJs like Pillow Featherbed!"'' Features Sunny Side Up on the package. Blue with heart buttons and pink slipper-like shoes attached. Striped Pajamas: A cute top and bottom set consisting of a light pink blouse with magenta stripes and many frills, as well as two green buttons. The bottoms match the top back lack both the frills and buttons. The shoes are a pair of bunny slippers with pink socks. "Bedtime is not the same without a cozy pair of pajamas to wear!" '' Bluepjs.jpg '' 'Swimwear/Bathwear ' Bee Costume: "Everyday is a good day to play dress-up! Now you and your Lalaloopsy can play together! This bee costume is perfect for a busy day of buzzing around town!" ''Peanut Big Top is on the package. Comes with Bee suit with wings, and yellow dyed maryjanes with bows at the toe. Swimsuit: A pink and orange themed swimsuit with lace sandles and water floaties. ''"Spring has sprung and every Lalaloopsy needs a cute swimsuit for lots of fun in the sun! Includes cute sandals and arm floaties." Berry Jars 'N' Jam is on the package. Swim.png Bathrobeyellow.jpg 'Costumes' Bee.png Lalaloopsy Littles Apparel 'Pajamas': Cute pink and white striped footy pajamas for your Lalaloopsy Little. '' "Bedtime is not the same without a cozy pair of pajamas to wear! Lalaloopsy Littles love this stripey set for sleep and play!"'' Bundles Snuggle Stuff is featured on the package. Hooded Towel: "Bath time is ribbit-ing with this froggy hooded towel for your Lalaloopsy Littles!" Features Sprinkle Spice Cookie on the package. Sleeping Sack: Features Squirt Lil Top on the package. "Snuggle up in the adorable sleeping sack for cuddles and cocoa during the cold winter months!" Yellow Pajamas: A cute one piece pale yellow footy-pajamas with orange polka-dots and sleeves. The neck is white and it also has 2 red buttons. Romper: Play time clothing for any Lalaloopsy Little! Consists of a pale blue shirt with a big zipper in the center. The neck and ends of sleeves are red, while there is a big white pocket at the tummy and many white spots decorating the top. The bottoms are dark blue with lighter blue plaid markings. Coat: A cute magenta-red dress like coat made of a silky material with 4 red buttons on the chest and white fluffy material at the bottom and sleeves. Froggy.png Trivia * Ironically, despite the blue pajamas mentioning Pillow, she is not the Lalaloopsy on the pack. Also note how she's usually always dressed ''in ''Pajamas. *Coral Sea Shells has a bathing suit that almost resembles the bathing suit dress one can purchase for their doll. However its pink with polkadots and comes in the same general shape other then minor skirt differents. The ribbon around the neck is also blue, not hot pink. Category:Merchandise